My Savior
by Sesus Shuuichi
Summary: Demon: The Fallen: A Lammasu is released from Hell and into the form of a writer. How will the writer's lover react to the change? SLASH


**The Story of Christian DeWinter (Jeremy Bryant) and the Epic Release of the Fallen Angel known as Tabris:**  
  
**Adam:**  
  
Reading the novels of Christian DeWinter can change your life...for the better, if you can find the hidden messages that very few could ever understand. He writes beautifully, and the first time I ever read Anti-Trust Inc. I felt as though this young, talented writer had been looking into my very soul.   
  
The book itself was about a young man who owned a rather upper-class gay club. It was called the "Anti-Trust Inc." and it catered to the high society. The young man (Jason was his name) found himself falling for one of his patrons. The problem was that this patron came only on nights of the new moon (which I know to be a bad omen anyway...Jeremy has taught me that much). As it turned out, this person was really a fallen angel, and Jason was the reason that the Angel had fallen from heaven.  
  
You see, the angel (Galadriel, was his name) had fallen in love with a human, something forbidden to the angels of heaven. For that reason, he decided to forsake his divine nature and come to earth. The human, who it turns out was Jason all along, had died and been reborn for millennia...and Galadriel always took the time to find the soul of his lover. It was a story that always made my heart ache. True love, forbidden by God, that survived throughout the ages. It was beautiful.  
  
So when I found out that Christian DeWinter would be at the local bookstore to sign his books, I was ecstatic. I decided that I would buy a new copy of the book so that he could sign it, and I could have another copy of it to keep safe on my bookshelf.  
  
That book gave me hope. Hope that maybe, when I was disowned by my family for my "choices" as they called them, it hadn't been in vain. That maybe there was something else out there for me. I always felt that I was meant for something incredible. That my life would mean something precious to someone--and I could make him happy. That was all I ever really wanted.  
  
I took off of work that day in order to spend it at the book signing. I knew that he would be there the entire day... and I decided to make it a point to tell him what his book had meant to me. I knew, from his television interviews, that he was a rather attractive young man, in his early 20's, who'd come out as gay in high school and had been through a lot of the same things that I had. His parents, apparently, couldn't handle his lifestyle, so when he turned 18, he was completely ostracized from the family. He began writing in college (he'd gotten numerous scholarships) in order to vent his frustrations with his devoutly religious upbringing. He was a church-going young man, very at odds with his sexuality, and I related to him incredibly well.  
  
I hadn't expected the look of sheer exhaustion on his face when I saw him in person. Everyone was buying his newest book Loki's Playground, which I'd read, but didn't like nearly as much as his first. It seemed rather rushed, and not quite as beautiful, as if he'd been pressured into writing it for the sheer moneymaking quality that it had.  
  
People in the line seemed to want to talk about the book, but he signed, smiled, and asked them to move on. However, when I put my new copy of Anti-Trust Inc. in front of him, he smiled, looking up at me.  
  
I wasn't at all prepared for the guilelessness of those incredibly beautiful midnight-blue eyes. He wasn't a very big man, but his smile and sheer presence completely made up for what he lacked in size and strength. He was about 4 inches shorter than myself, I knew, and couldn't have weighed more than 140 lbs.  
  
He opened the cover with the utmost care, smoothing the cream colored page with a finely manicured hand. He brushed an ash-blonde strand of hair away from his face before he spoke. "Have you read it?" He asked, looking up at me once again.   
  
I smiled back, knowing that I wasn't holding anyone up. I was purposely the last person in line. I wanted time to talk to him and I knew that more time would come at the end of the day. "I loved it. I only hope my writing could touch someone the way your writing touched me."  
  
He brightened. "It's the best thing I've ever written. I only hope others could recognize that too."  
  
I watched him sigh, looking behind me to see if anyone else was in line. They weren't, so he visibly relaxed. Being around so many people must have been hard for him.  
  
"I'm Adam." I stated, offering my hand to shake.  
  
He tentatively took it, shaking. "Jeremy. Christian DeWinter is just a pseudonym." He stated, gesturing to a chair on his right. "Would you like to sit? I haven't had anyone to really talk to all day."  
  
I nodded, walking around the table and taking the seat. "How did you come up with the idea for Anti-Trust Inc?" I asked, crossing my legs. "I mean...it isn't exactly your run-of-the-mill homoerotica...."  
  
"My publishers call it "Homoerotic Religious Fiction"." He answered, turning toward me. "I thought that it was an oxymoron...but they said that my faith is very evident in the stories. This is probably the first signing that I've had where there haven't been pickets outside of the store."  
  
I laughed, and I watched Jeremy laugh too. He was absolutely gorgeous when he laughed. "I'm aware. For some reason, religious zealots take a lot of offense to books that they haven't even read. It's kind of annoying."  
  
"I don't know." Jeremy said, still smiling a little. "Most believe that homosexuality is against God. I, however, believe that God loves all of us. After all, He is supposedly infallible. If I wasn't supposed to be gay, I wouldn't be."  
  
Sound logic, in my own mind. It was actually how I'd rationalized my own sexuality. "So you write things like this to state that belief?"  
  
Jeremy shrugged. "If a person can write a book about being a vampire or a witch or any other type of supernatural creepy-crawly, why can't I write a book about an angel falling in love with a mortal? It's not that big of a deal, in my mind."  
  
It was that moment, I believe, I realized it. He was the one. The person that I was supposed to make happy. It didn't matter, in that instant, that we were sitting in a Barnes and Noble in Towson, Maryland and that he had yet to sign the book.  
  
He was the one.  
  
I couldn't help but smile right then. "The book signing ends at 5. Did you...have any plans afterward?"  
  
Jeremy's smile lit up the room--and my world--at that moment. "No." he said, his voice becoming softer. "I'm completely free."  
  
"Dinner?" I asked. "I'd...really like to talk to you in a more...appropriate setting."  
  
He nodded. "I'd be more than happy to have dinner with you."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Please, do me a favor, and C@C. I just need to know if this story is working well. If not, please let me know..... But no flames please. These will be promptly posted (and made fun of) on my BLOG.  



End file.
